Battle of Vienna
The Battle of Vienna "We better beat the autism right out of them when we're done." -Jacob8858, 2018 The Battle of Vienna was the Lantaun response to the German seize of Lantau land in India and heat of the moment tensions. Prelude The German army was set to be having a parade to mark Chancellor paperpikmin's one year anniversary of being on the server, and the Austrian Guard was readied in Vienna by 74beetle and Oretin with their traditional leather uniforms for the parade. However, paperpikmin failed to show leaving the German troops waiting in Vienna for his arrivial. Magenent and Noahbegan to taunt the German forces, telling them to come and fight. The Germans told them to come to Vienna. Kaiser Carlito knew of the possible danger, and equipped multiple, not all, soldiers with god armor, specifically CyberPies. After some troubles of finding Vienna, the Lantaun forces arrived with a total of 3 troops. The Battle As the Lantaun forces approached, the Dabmacht jumped on them. Confusion soon had taken place within the Austrian army as they were in leather uniforms. However they were soon regeared with varying qualities of diamond and iron armor for the battle. The Lantauns were pushed back away from Vienna easily as it was on a mountain and they were severly outnumbered. Some Austrians in iron armor, despite their weaker gear, still fought the Lantauns and helped by distracting them and pushing them off the mountainside. A Lantaun god armor equipped soldier (Bustun) was killed during the initial engagement. Also, a British soldier with god armor was killed. “They may have died, but they died honorably protecting their capital from streetshitters.” - Oretin talking about the brave Austrian Guard. Stalemate of Donau The Lantauns then retreated to Donau after being pushed away from Vienna. There, a stalemate took place as it was a no pvp zone. Magenent and Noah mainly stayed within the town claims, however some minor fighting took place. Then runnerboy72000 got the town mayor of Donau to log on and toggle pvp on. The battle jumped around various areas around Vienna/Donau and the Danube with Noah being seperated from Mag and the battle splitting somewhat. But, the Lantauns were once again pushed away from Donau to Czechia were they continued to hide in claims. More German iron equipped soldiers were killed during this time as well again helping the god armor equipped soldiers distract and push back the Lantauns. Stalemate of Czechia/end of the battle The Lantauns were pushed back again to Czechia where some fighting took place, however not much happened as the Lantauns kept retreating back into Non Pvp Zones. not much happened during this time, basically the end of the battle at this point. Some more iron equipped Germans were killed however not much loss happened on both sides. Because they retreated despite attacking several times and failed to do any significant damage, the battle is considered a German victory due to the fact they defended Vienna successfully, and chased Mag and Noah to hide within the claims of Czechia and Donau. Aftermath Almost immediately following the battle, the Germans were ecstatic about the victory. This is due to the fact that prior to the battle, the taunting against the Germans included “all you do is hide in claims” and “Germany and Austria are trash”. And thus, during the battle, the Lantauns hid in claims, which greatly pleased the Germans. The Term “Never forget The Battle of Vienna” was coined by Oretin as well. However, on the other side, the Lantauns sought revenge for the battle and a quasi-conflict started between the nations. Photos Category:Battles